Justa Traición
by BIAK
Summary: Difícil olvidar a alguien cuando ha logrado joderte la vida completamente. Ella lo sabía de primera mano. -Dark!Japón/Dark!Fem!USA-


**Titulo**: Justa Traición  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Axis Powers Hetalia  
><strong>Claim<strong>: Dark!Japón/Dark!Fem!USA  
><strong>Desafío<strong>: Dotación anual de Crack!  
><strong>Reto<strong>: Ice and fire  
><strong>Clasificación<strong>: MA (+18)  
><strong>Estado<strong>: Completo  
><strong>Advertencias<strong>: Semi AU, Head canon, lemon, hate!sex, sadismo leve, romance, hecho históricos dudosos.  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 6703  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekazu Himaruya. Hago esto por mera diversión.  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Difícil olvidar a alguien cuando ha logrado joderte la vida completamente. Ella lo sabía de primera mano.  
><strong>Notas Adicionales<strong>: Para empezar, decir que tengo ganas de matar al autor por lanzar a la net diseños tan bonitos de personajes y no dar un ápice de información sobre su personalidad. He ahí el uso de Head canons.

Hice que Dark!Fem!USA (o 2P!Fem!USA) nativo americana porque su apariencia así me lo sugirió. Y porque me convenía, de todas formas. Además que de serlo en realidad, sería más americana que cualquier otra cosa. Y bueno, podría ser simplemente Native!Fem!USA y ya XD (?)

Para terminar, el crack está a simple vista en la pareja yo la amo, pero no he encontrado nada de estos dos juntos en el fandom.

La cosa es que no sé, Fem!USA y Japón en mi cabeza son pura perversión.

Los reviews son bien recibidos :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Justa traición.<span>**

_Estados Unidos, año 2007._

Se quedó viendo hacia su lado de la ventana del vehículo perdida entre los frondosos bosques la oscuridad en la que eran envueltos. Cerró los ojos y trató de sentir a Hermana Viento pasar sobre su rostro y la forma en que su movimiento mecía las ramas de los árboles a su alrededor. Amaba ese sonido. La tranquilizaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Y era calma precisamente lo que necesitaba. Sobre todo con ese hombre al lado. Un hombre que hacía que incluso respirar a su lado fuera una proeza. Todavía no entendía cómo fue que se vio envuelta en aquella situación. Simplemente había ido a su casa para atender algunos asuntos de naciones y cuando estaba por irse a su hogar con su querida motocicleta de transporte, su preciosa compañera le había fallado.

Cómo le habría encantado en ese momento que Japón no tuviera esa naturaleza tan complaciente. En su casa harían hasta lo impensable con tal de agasajar a su invitado. Y ella no quería absolutamente nada de él, ni su compañía para ser honesta, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Haberse ido caminando hasta su propio país al otro lado del mar? Por favor… confiaba en el sujeto tanto como confiaba en que un escorpión no la mordiera si intentaba acariciarlo.

Lo observó de reojo. Él se veía tan concentrado conduciendo como si ella no estuviera a su lado. Como si nunca hubieran hablado antes. Como completos desconocidos. Ella no pudo evitar hacer una mueca semejante a una media sonrisa al pensar en esa posibilidad. Difícil olvidar a alguien cuando ha logrado joderte la vida completamente. Ella lo sabía de primera mano.

—Ya casi llegamos—le dijo con soltura. Él no pareció mover ni un poco la expresión de su rostro mientras le hablaba—. Pronto podrás deshacerte de mí y largarte.

Él no le contestó. Su vista estaba fija frente al volante.

América aprovechó para mirarlo. Sus ojos vieron a un hombre orgulloso de sí mismo, con la frente en alto. Un hombre que vestía siempre de negro, un color tan oscuro como su alma marchita. Continuó mirándolo fijándose ahora en el cabello oscuro que llevaba pulcramente peinado casi al contrario que el de ella, que era marrón oscuro y que le llegaba ondeante hasta los hombros. Él no podía parecerle más aburrido.

Sus ojos pequeños le recordaban a los de un cerdo. Aunque él era un cerdo en toda la extensión de la palabra, sentía que era un insulto para el pobre animal tener un rasgo semejante a él: no se lo merecía. A veces el argot coloquial era tan irónico que podía reírse de él a carcajadas. En fin, él no tenía nada que ella pudiera considera atractivo.

—Ya casi. —No pudo evitar reírse antes de hablarle otra vez—. Estamos cerca.

Odiaba que él hubiera cruzado el océano con ella en un viaje de avión que él se ofreció pagar por ambos y que, para colmo de males, su querida y preciada motocicleta Hayabusa color azul que dejaba aparcada en el aeropuerto para volver a casa se hubiera estropeado de repente. Había pensado que al fin podría deshacerse de Japón cuando él le dijo que tenía un vehículo a su disposición en su propia casa —lo absurdo del asunto la mataba—y que gustosamente la llevaría hasta su hogar. Encantada hubiera rechazado su oferta de no ser porque no había ni un solo taxi disponible.

Lo odiaba con el alma. Siempre tan cortés y educado cuando no era más que un vil bastardo. No confiaba en él. Honestamente no estaría más segura si una manada de lobos hambrientos estuviera a su lado.

«_Ya. Estás poniéndote paranoica»_. No era lo que Pearl Harbor le había demostrado hace décadas. Hacía bien desconfiar de un hombre que era capaz de apuñalarla por la espalda apenas se diera la vuelta. Y se había prometido a sí misma que eso sería lo último que haría en presencia de él.

—Puedo repararla. —No prestó atención a lo que él le estaba diciendo perdida entre sus recuerdos. Cuando reaccionó, él le estaba lanzando una furtiva mirada con sus ojos rojizos y vacíos antes de volver su vista al frente para conducir.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Movió la cabeza apoyada sobre su puño mientras miraba por la venta para dirigir su vista hacia él. Japón pareció no molestarse por que ella no le hubiera escuchado antes.

—Dije que si usted lo desea puedo reparar su motocicleta. —Guardó silencio sin mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro más que la seriedad antes de continuar—: Fue hecha por mí, de todas formas.

Un bonito detalle de su parte que se lo recordara. De paso le sorprendía que no hubiera explotado en llamas con ella encima en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta para montar algo que él había creado? Dolía admitirlo, pero él realmente hacía cosas maravillosas con sus manos. _Hablando de tecnología_, claro está ¿por qué de pronto se había puesto roja? Suerte que el color cobrizo de su piel hiciera ese gesto menos evidente.

¿Cómo demonios podía mezclar en su cabeza las palabras Japón y sexo juntas? ¡Oh, sí! Se hacía una idea bien clara respecto a eso. No había podido parar de pensar en esas horripilantes imágenes que vinieron a su mente el día en que consiguió esa información. Y por su Madre Tierra, haría que él pegara por cada una de las atrocidades que había cometido.

—No, gracias. —Lo fulminó con la mirada justo antes de que el automóvil parara—. Lo único que quiero de ti son unas disculpas.

Japón la ignoró completamente al bajar del auto. Abrió la puerta de su lado y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar. América la rechazó y se bajó del vehículo para demostrarle que podía hacerlo sola. Lo vio retroceder. Y sostener un extraño bolso que bien parecía una funda tras su espalda.

«_No estoy asustada»_. Apretó el bolso deportivo entre sus manos tan pronto como pisó el suelo de su casa. Al fin su hogar. Su querida tierra. Negándose a admitir que tenía miedo de lo que él fuera a hacer, bajó las lentes para el sol de su cabeza a sus ojos —cosa absurda, porque ya era de noche— y se encaminó por el sendero entre los árboles.

Vale. Vivir en medio de la nada en pleno siglo veintiuno quizás fuera una locura, pero se negaba a abandonar sus tierras. Había nacido y crecido en ellas y a pesar de que el ruido de la ciudad se hiciera casi insoportable en su casa, su hogar era el único refugio que tenía del mundo. Era su vía de escape, su paz interior. Afuera, el mundo era una cosa aparte de ella. Aquí, solo eran su Madre y ella.

«_No le des nunca la espalda a tu enemigo»,_ se recordó mientras caminaba por el despejado sendero camino a la Reserva. Casi olvidó por un instante quien estaba tras ella. La verdad de esas palabras trajeron consigo un escalofrió. Giró el cuerpo hacia atrás tan rápido como pudo, pero ya era tarde. Él ya había desenvainado su espada y le estaba apuntando justo entre los ojos.

—Creí que no tenías derecho a cargar un arma—trató de sonar más divertida por su sorpresiva acción que asustada.

—No en mi hogar. En el suyo en cambio, es otra cosa—le contestó con una seriedad que la mató.

—Aún así es un delito.

—Quizás. —Se encogió levemente de hombros y esa fue la única muestra de expresión que vio de él. Parecía no importarle en absoluto estar a solo centímetros de hacerle un fea cicatriz. Eso si no la mataba antes.

— ¿Qué quieres? —No sabía si era lo más acertado, pero levantó ambas manos enguantadas sobre la cabeza. Su bolso seguía colgando de su hombro.

—Quiero callarla. América-san ¿qué otra cosa podría querer de usted? —Vio como le echaba un rápido vistazo por todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y el pensamiento de que él tuviera _eso_ en mente casi la hizo vomitar.

— ¿Callarme?

—Habla demasiado. Inventa muchas cosas también. Pero ¿sabe qué? no estoy molesto por eso. —Vio que cerraba los ojos, respiraba y después volvió a abrirlos—. Usted me ha reducido a un simple siervo ¿por qué alguien como yo tendría que obedecerla? Usted me ordena, me ha hecho renunciar a muchas cosas. Ha hecho añicos mi orgullo y lo ha pisoteado. Y sin embargo, no entiende nada.

—Uno de mis superiores se hacía llamar el Abe el honesto. Y como él, yo no digo mentiras.

—Lo hace. —Él refutó su argumento tan rápido como ella dejó de hablar—. Usted me obliga pedir disculpas por algo que no las merece.

— ¡Violaste a cientos de mujeres durante la Segunda Guerra! —Casi olvidando quién tenía el arma, alzó la voz más de lo que su conciencia habría considerado prudente.

Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Y...?

No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

— ¡Maldito bastardo infeliz! —gritó. La rabia hacía que apretara los dientes. Mataría al desgraciado si esa _katana_ no estuviera tan cerca de cortarla.

—Durante la guerra todos cometimos actos atroces, América-san. —Sus ojos parecieron irse alejando mientras ella pensaba estaba recordando—. ¿Hiroshima y Nagasaki no le dicen nada acaso? Tengo dos grandes cicatrices para hacerla recordar—suspiró—. No hice nada tan terrible. Usted es una mentirosa.

— ¡Cállate!

—Usted y yo somos tan parecidos. Dos hilos de un mismo tejido. ¿No le parece? Somos unos monstruos…

Ella aprovechó los breves segundos en que Japón se sumía en la locura para sacar velozmente de su bolso deportivo su bate con los pinchos incrustados. Que la llamaran paranoica, pero ahora veía cómo su vida dependía de su fiel compañero anti-ladrones.

Intentó darle un golpe que él detuvo con un movimiento de su espada japonesa. Maldiciendo, América retrocedió dos pasos antes de chocar de espalda contra un árbol. Japón aprovechó ese momento de descuido para atacarla. Suerte que los clavos de su bate de béisbol lograron salvar su cuello, no así a su collar que cayó a la tierra. Pero tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar antes de recogerlo: salvar su pellejo, por ejemplo.

Le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Él la maldijo en inglés y se llevó ambas manos a su dolorida ingle. Le dio un duro golpe en el vientre al que él le respondió con una bofetada con el dorso de su mano que hizo que sus oídos zumbaran. Tambaleándose, trató de quitarle la espada que le daba la ventaja, pero él no se lo permitió.

Así continuaron por otro par de minutos. Ella sabía que con un bate no iba a poder igualar la destreza de su espada, pero tenía que intentarlo. Eso o esa sería su tumba. Y no podía dejar que eso sucediera. Se quitó las gafas que con la oscuridad apenas le permitían ver. Así, tan rápido como lo hizo vio que Japón iba por ella.

Creyó que la partiría en dos y cerró los ojos cuando el final era evidente, pero él la tomó de la cintura y la arrastró hasta darle de lleno un golpe contra un árbol. El impacto le dolió como mil infiernos y su mano soltó el agarre de su bate. Tenía que salir de ahí fuera como fuera, pero apenas era capaz de moverse con ese último golpe.

Japón se acercó hasta ella y volvió a tomarla por la cintura hasta cargarla en su hombro. Aturdida, pataleó todo lo que pudo golpeándole el pecho con sus pies. Desde donde estaba podía ver su espalda y aprovechó para golpearlo desde ahí. Él ni siquiera protestó.

La dejó a unos pasos de las escaleras de madera de su casa que daban a la entrada. América usó la cabeza. Tal vez si fingía estar más aturdida de lo que estaba tuviera una oportunidad para agarrarlo por sorpresa cuando bajara la guardia. Sí es que la bajaba.

Él la dejó en el suelo. Por un instante pareció reflexionar aunque dado a que su rostro raramente decía algo no podía saberlo con certeza. Se arrodilló de cuclillas a su lado y entonces ella aprovechó ese instante para lanzarse sobre él.

Rodaron por la tierra varios metros. Un momento ella estaba arriba y al siguiente estaba bajo él forcejeando. Tal parecía que sin su espada estaban en las mismas condiciones. Confiaba que su fuerza fuera lo suficiente para doblegarlo, pero el condenado era realmente ágil y hábil. Incluso aunque no era tan fuerte como ella, no creía que fuera impedimento para hacerla perder.

Quedó sobre él tratando de enviar un puñetazo directo a su rostro. Pero no pudo. No porque él la hubiera detenido a tiempo, por el contrario, había dejado de forcejear cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. Lo observó bajo ella, demasiado sereno para alguien que estaba a punto de ser golpeado. Sus ojos no mostraban temor alguno: eran altivos y dignos de un guerrero. Demasiados seguros de sí mismos. Y ella esperaba ver la expresión asustada de un cerdo en un matadero en su rostro.

Él se impulsó y cayó sobre ella. Cernió sus dedos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a apretar. Sentía que el aire le estaba faltando mientras Japón no dejaba de ejercer presión sobre su garganta. La voz no le salía. Maldición, ni siquiera podría decirle unas cuentas verdades a él y al mundo sobre ese psicótico.

—No quiero escuchar su voz otra vez ¡Usted! —Apretó más fuerte sobre su cuello. Ella dio un gemido ahogado tratando de respirar. Empujaba y pataleaba todo lo que podía, pero era inútil—. ¡Usted me ha humillado frente a todo el mundo y voy a quitarla en este instante de mi camino para siempre! ¡Ahora mismo!

«_Estás enfermo…»_, quiso decirle, pero todo en lo que podía ocupar las fuerzas que le quedaban era en tratar de aflojar con sus manos el agarre que él sostenía sobre su cuello. Se estaba mareando. El mundo se le venía encima. Con ella fuera de su camino, ese demente tendría total libertad para seguir con sus atrocidades…

Apretó aún más fuerte. Tanto que pensó que si no moría antes asfixiada iba a hacerlo por un ruptura de cuello. ¿Cómo diablos podía tener tanta fuerza concentrada en sus dedos? Se estaba debilitando. Sus manos enguantadas se estaban aflojando sobre sus fríos dedos en su cuello. Iba a morir ¿Este era el final de la heroína? Él apretó aún más fuerte y su visión casi desapareció por completo. Casi.

— ¡Maldición, América-san! —De pronto, él hizo la cosa más inesperada de todas al soltarla. Ella jadeó y tosió mientras trataba de retroceder y alejarse torpemente de él. Vio como su puño golpeaba un árbol a su lado con tanta fuerza que sangró. Tenía la vista gacha y los dientes apretados cuando susurró a lo bajo—: no puedo deshacerme de usted…

Ella no podía entender. Más importante que eso, apenas podía respirar sin sentir que el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

—Maldita sea. —Oyó que decía—. No puedo hacerlo… ¿por qué no puedo? Me ha hecho tanto daño que mis manos, mi alma y mi espada claman por su sangre. Pero algo aquí dentro—Señaló la zona del corazón en su pecho—, no me lo permite. ¿Qué es, América-san? ¿Qué ancestral poder ha puesto sobre mí para que no pueda asesinarla, que me duela tanto pensar que si lo hago no la vería otra vez y me entristezca? Si no fuera por esto, entonces yo sería capaz de…

Él no continuó. Se arrastró hacia ella en el suelo y la tomó de un pecho. Ella, que se había recargado contra otro árbol para recuperar el aliento, no supo cómo reaccionar a ese acto. Él cernió sus dedos en forma de copa para tomarlo y acariciarlo como si fuera una masa para moldear. Gruñendo, repitió la misma acción con su otra mano sobre el otro pecho.

América quería pensar en verdad que no lo detenía porque no tenía el dominio completo de su cuerpo a creer que le estaba gustando lo que él le hacía. Japón usó su lengua para lamer su cuello. Cerró los ojos para sentir esa húmeda lengua sobre sí en la zona donde antes había estado su collar y donde la había ahorcado para luego, sentir cómo la lamía sobre la tela de su blusa como un cachorro tratando de sanar su herida.

Deshizo el nudo de la única prenda que sostenía sus prominentes senos. Aunque tenía su querida chaqueta abierta aún encima de ella, tenía la ligera impresión de que tal vez Inglaterra tuviera razón al decirle que solía ir muy desvestida por la vida. Pero ahora que Japón se llevaba sus pechos a la boca y succionaba deliciosamente era que se daba cuenta de que tal vez, solo tal vez, Inglaterra tuviera razón.

No quería que parara de lamer, besar, chupar y mordisquear sobre su oscura aureola. Ella era una Piel Roja, siempre lo había sido y desde que el Hombre Blanco había llegado a sus tierras se dio cuenta de que en verdad su tez cobriza era casi roja en comparación a la de los Cara Pálida. Pero ahora que él la estaba acariciando se daba cuenta de que su piel podía ser invadida por un carmín incluso más intenso.

Pasó su húmeda lengua sobre su vientre y ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza cerrando los ojos y disfrutando intensamente de cada una de las sensaciones que ese gesto provocaba en ella. Su saliva en contraste al frío de la noche le daba una placentera sensación sobre su cuerpo, lo suficiente para excitarla.

¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo? Estaba cediendo a las caricias del que podría haber sido su asesino, de un psicópata desquiciado que para colmo de males había sometido a muchas mujeres chinas y coreanas durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Y ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo con ella, porque eso es lo que hacía ¿verdad? quería creer que todo era su culpa y que ella no estaba cediendo a sus bajos instintos y a su curiosidad.

«_Eres la heroína, no te dejes seducir por un truco barato_», se dijo a sí misma. Como si la conciencia volviera a ella de golpe, empujó el cuerpo de Japón hacia atrás con fuerza en ambas manos. Sus ojos rojizos y los suyos del mismo color se cruzaron en ese acto y ella fue capaz de ver su furia junto a su deseo en ellos. Por ella. América se cubrió los pechos con los brazos.

No fue capaz de hablar cuando él fue a la carga por sus labios. Eso le sorprendió más que cualquier otra cosa. Hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos al sentir que su lengua oriental iba en busca de la suya en su boca ¿quería jugar con ella?, se preguntó a sí misma. Japón no podía haber enviado un mensaje más explícito a esa invitación. América aceptó a su pesar tentada a probar y también hizo que su lengua se aventurara dentro de su boca extranjera, a que se rozara con su compañera y que tanteara los labios de su enemigo con el propósito de humedecerlos.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —Se sorprendió preguntándole cuando él la dejó ir no sin aparatar antes los brazos de su pecho para seguir deleitándose con la vista de sus senos.

Él le lanzó una mirada que ella pudo haber clasificado como la lujuria encarnada.

—Todo.

Eso la aturdió más que un puñetazo ¿No era jodidamente irónico que unos minutos antes estuviera a punto de matarla y que ahora prácticamente le estaba diciendo que quería tener su cuerpo? Si se trataba de territorio, podía entenderlo. Y sobre su cadáver permitiría que aunque fuera una mísera porción de su tierra se quedara con él.

Japón dibujó círculos imaginarios sobre su vientre con su dedo índice. La miró. América había oído hablar de miradas que cautivaban. Todo ese tiempo había creído que se trataba de una simple expresión hasta que vio sus ojos rojizos sobre ellos, hambrientos.

"Todo" era una palabra muy grande, pensaba. Abarcaba demasiadas cosas. Para ella, todo era la tierra a la que llamaba Madre y las criaturas que compartían con ella su protección eran sus hermanos. El viento, el agua y la naturaleza eran parte de un todo. Su existencia no era más que un hilo en el tejido de la vida. Ella no era más que una hilacha que permanecía más arraiga al tejido que otras. ¿Qué parte de ese todo era el todo que Japón quería de ella?

Sus pantalones cortos tipo vaqueros fueron desechados hacia un lado por unas manos expertas. Se deslizó por la corteza del árbol regulando su respiración, tratando de conectarse con el Gran Espíritu, calmando sus latidos. Sintió los dedos orientales inmiscuirse en su intimidad y cerró los ojos cuando vio que trataban de entrar en su interior y romper su tanga en el acto.

No sabía si había sido por los golpes o por lo que sus toqueteos causaban sobre su piel, pero era completamente incapaz de moverse, de detener sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Peor que eso, estaba asustada. Sus manos, de un color levemente más amarillo que el de las de las personas que vinieron hace casi cuatrocientos años a su casa le hacían recordar esas otras manos que la habían tocado sin permiso, arrebatándole todo cuánto había querido.

—Para—dijo sin voz esa vez, de la misma forma que se lo pedía ahora a él.

—No. —Su tono dominante no daba lugar a la queja.

Le quitó los guantes de las manos. América trató de apartarlo de encima pero aún sentía que su cuerpo tambaleaba. Él pareció creer que quería tocarlo, así que en lugar de retroceder se acercó a ella hasta que su pecho quedó al alcance de sus manos. Como no se movió para tocar bajo los botones de su abrigo, él mismo los desabrochó por ella. Bajo su abrigo negro, una camisa del mismo color. Ella siguió sin querer tocarlo y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado con la vergüenza de no saber si quería matarlo o no. Con una ceremoniosa lentitud vio cómo él iba desabotonándose la camisa desde el cuello hasta dejarla completamente abierta, mostrando su torso desnudo.

Su piel le pareció enfermiza, casi anoréxica, como si fuera hecha de papel de arroz. Pero no era tan blanca como la de Inglaterra. Siempre estaría ese ligero indicio de la existencia de un color más bronceado en su tez enfermiza. No le extrañaba. Todos estaban enfermos ahí. El mundo estaba intoxicado. Él tomó sus manos y las llevó hasta su abdomen para que lo tocara. Sintió la calidez casi desvanecida por el frío sobre su piel. Vio que gemía silenciosamente ante el toque de sus manos que él mismo se había inducido. Bajó la vista y luego la miró. Ella quería pensar que lo que vio en sus ojos no eran lágrimas contenidas. No. Alguien como él era incapaz de tener sentimientos como la tristeza y el dolor.

Después hizo que su mano tocara su corazón. Sintió que latía bajo su pecho. Él guardó silencio. Probablemente esperando que le dijera algo para romper el hechizo en el que supuestamente lo había envuelto. Ella estaba tan sorprendida de encontrar algo latiendo bajo ese cuerpo que no fuera su erección entre sus piernas, abultada entre sus pantalones. Algo que le dijera que estaba agonizando igual que ella.

Japón volvió a colocar las manos sobre su cuello y a ejercer presión. Una parte de ella lo esperaba resignada. Una parte de ella acababa de morir otra vez. La fuerza con la que hizo que sus ojos lo fulminaran mientras ejercía presión fue devastadora. Escupió en su cara sin pudor alguno y él estuvo a punto de abofetearla por esa insolencia, pero se detuvo. En su lugar, siguió presionando su cuello, viéndola con los ojos de un desquiciado.

—Si la matara, liberaría al mundo de un monstruo y con ello, me desharía del único punto débil que me hace retroceder a mis objetivos. Sería libre del hechizo que usted ejerce sobre mí.

—Estás enfermo… —Si pudiera, lo mordería. Le infligiría el dolor y las torturas por el que su pueblo era conocido.

—Usted trajo la enfermedad a mí.

Tosió cuando él soltó abruptamente el agarre sobre su cuello. Se llevó la mano a la dolorida garganta ¿cuánto más iba a hacerla sufrir antes de liberarla o peor aún, antes de que la hiciera desaparecer? Si desapareciera, no pasaría nada. Había otra América más fuerte que ella que sobreviviría, al igual que Japón: si lo mataba, había otro que seguiría con vida prescindiendo de su lado oscuro. En el fondo ella sabía la verdad: se estaba debilitando. Iba a morir.

Él la arrojó al suelo de tierra. Si no fuera por la chaqueta, habría caído completamente desnuda y se habría hecho mucho más daño. Sus botas de vaquero oscuras fueron arrebatadas de sus pies con un rápido movimiento que él hizo antes de desabrocharse el cinturón y liberar la parte de su cuerpo hinchada y palpitando que sujetaba con su mano. Gimió ahogadamente ante lo que estaba por venir. Él la abrazó con fuerza, temblando. Con un dolor tan profundo que era casi palpable. Sin percatarse, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba dándole palmaditas en la espalda para consolarlo. Tenía que ser un chiste. De un humor tan retorcido que casi la hacía reír.

—Yo no las violé. Me abstuve de hacerlo. —Le confesó sin mirarla a la cara, con la cabeza apoyada en el hueco de su hombro—. Pero no se lo dije a nadie ¿cómo iba decirle a alguien que fui incapaz de hacerlo con todos ellos mirando y esperando que lo hiciera? Dejé que todos creyeran lo que quisieran con tal de mantener en secreto la verdad antes de que dudaran de mi virilidad. Vi cosas horribles de los extranjeros y de mi propia gente en esa guerra ¿usted también lo vio, cierto? Usted me entiende más que nadie.

»La cosas que vi ahí aún me hacen remecer cuando las recuerdo. Cosas que harían llorar hasta al más sádico de los hombres y que de noche aún me impiden dormir sin revivirlas en mis pesadillas. Las personas de mi casa se corrompieron por un frenesí de poder que no supieron controlar. Vi cómo mis hombres violaban a las mujeres. Y no hice nada por detenerlos. Nada. Yo…—Sus dedos temblaron sobre su cabello mientras la acariciaba como un objeto preciado. Su mirada parecía volver al pasado, a esos tomentosos años—… no pensé que eso estuviera mal.

—Japón… —trató de decir, pero él la detuvo alejándose de su abrazo.

—Los fuertes someten a los débiles ¿no es así? Usted debe entenderlo también. Yo pensaba en aquel entonces: "todo es culpa de los extranjeros". Si ellos no hubieran venido a robar de noche lo que no era de ellos, entonces no habría tenido que defenderme. No habría ansiado el poder. —Su voz fue adquiriendo un tono colérico.

América no podía entenderlo mejor. Solo había una gran diferencia: ella había tenido que ceder y alejarse. Él en cambio había corrido con mejor suerte. Y una pequeña parte de ella estaba envidiosa de eso, de que él aún pudiera conservar sus costumbres. Que hubiera camino al lado de Inglaterra y no tras él como ella tuvo que hacerlo.

Acarició su erección que había disminuido considerablemente mientras le confesaba la verdad. No por afecto, no porque lo deseara. Quería tenerlo agarrado de la parte más sensible de su cuerpo para torturarlo, pero en lugar de dolerle que lo tomara de esa forma él gimió placenteramente cerca de su oído enviando una placentera oleada por su columna hasta su propio sexo femenino donde la electricidad desapareció en un hormigueo. Su miembro se endureció en su mano.

—Tóqueme—le pidió—. Tóqueme como lo tocó a él.

—Yo nunca lo toqué de esta forma. —Se indignó entrecerrando los ojos. Él le envió una sonrisa perversa.

—Entonces tóqueme como deseó tocarlo a él.

_«Bastardo…»_ Retiró la mano de su miembro fingiendo asco. La idea de simular algo que debiera haber sentido fue un golpe directo a su conciencia « ¿_Qué estás haciendo?_ —se regañó a sí misma_—. Le estás siguiendo el juego al bastardo sicópata_». Gritó y pataleó. Japón ya se había encargado de posicionarse entre sus piernas y de tomar con ambas manos las suyas, bloqueando toda posibilidad de movimiento. La obligó a recostarse en el suelo mientras conducía su erección peligrosamente cerca de su entrada. _« ¡No!»,_ gritó en su interior.

—Usted es mía, solo mía. No puedo tomar a cualquier otra que no sea usted. Ya no. —Su confesión le llegó directo a su cabeza como una bala y la aturdió. Para cuando se dio cuenta, él se había incrustado profundamente en su interior sin piedad.

Gritó. El dolor la desgarró de todas las formas posibles. En cuerpo, en alma y en espíritu. Dentro, su cuerpo gritaba al verse invadido otra vez por un extranjero. Se contraía entorno a él, preguntándose qué quería de ella, qué iba a tomar esta vez mientras Japón iba hundiéndose más profundamente. Abajo, la Tierra lloraba con ella. ¿Cuántas veces más iba a presenciar su pobre Madre el dolor de los su hija abusada? Parpadeó lentamente un par de veces, respirando el aire que compartía su vida con ella. Mirando con ojos absortos la noche mientras su pecho bajaba y subía. Sus manos, enlazadas a las de él en un agarre posesivo se hallaban sobre su cabeza.

Quiso llorar y matarlo. Quería derramar su sangre de la misma forma en que él la estaba haciendo sufrir. Y por dentro, una parte suya, un maldito fragmento de su corazón se contentaba con tenerlo así de cerca. Ese recóndito lugar de su corazón que aún lo quería. ¿Cómo era posible? Él era el hombre más hermoso que alguna vez hubiera visto. Eso pensó la primera vez que lo vio: le había parecido tan perfecto que no podía pedir más. Cada parte de su ser se había estremecido al mirarlo, como la vida misma, deseó que él fuera su otra mitad. Pero sabía con dolor que jamás iba a quererla porque eran distintos. Era la misma razón por la que Inglaterra tampoco la había querido.

—Usted y yo somos iguales…—le susurró al oído antes de retroceder para mirarla a los ojos. Su aliento gélido chocó contra su propio aliento al respirar—. Somos iguales porque a los ojos de los demás somos diferentes, unos extraños.

«_Iguales…_» Absorbió la palabra como si fuera parte de un canto. Él comenzó a moverse en un movimiento de vaivén entre sus piernas consiguiendo de ella varios gemidos mientras la golpeaba y se alejaba. Como si él fuera la ola que azotaba sobre la roca en la que se había convertido ¿dónde había visto una imagen así antes? Probablemente en su casa al otro lado del océano que los separaba.

—Le enseñaron que esto que estamos haciendo era malo. Que no debía acostarse con un hombre de otra raza. Que estaba mal. —Respiró agitadamente. Su rostro comenzó a enrojecerse a causa de la excitación que sentía al penetrarla—. Pero al final las mismas personas que le enseñaban estas cosas se lo hacían a usted, y después la culpaban por inducirlos a algo que ellos mismos debieron detener. Ellos debieron detenerse y no lo hicieron. Yo debí detenerme. —Miró sus ojos desde abajo, completamente poseídos por la locura—. Llegaron en barcos hasta su hogar y llamaron paganas a sus costumbres. Salvajes y pecaminosos a sus actos. —Se dio cuenta de pronto que no estaba hablando de ella precisamente—. Y luego quisieron cambiar lo que a ellos les parecía mal enviando misioneros a propagar su propia religión, insultando sus creencias. —Su mirada se fijó en ella, como queriendo sonreír sin poder.

—La estoy tomando de la única forma que ellos llamaron correcta, la del misionero. —América sintió que él hundía la nariz en su cuello, aspirando su aroma americano—. Estamos haciéndolo bien. No tenga miedo. Quiero estar unido a usted para siempre. Siempre. Que mis sesos sean comida para los gusanos junto a los suyos ¿le parece bien, América-san?

—Desquiciado…—Trató de que las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos no interrumpieran la fuerza de su voz cuando él comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza—. Si amas a alguien, tratas de que esa persona sea feliz de cualquier forma ¡No la matas, maldita sea! ¡Con un demonio, ni siquiera tratas de forzarla a hacer algo que no quiere!

Él retrocedió para mirarla, incrédulo.

—Yo… creí que… lo estaba haciendo bien esta vez. —Vio que se llevaba la mano a la boca, horrorizado. El terror en sus ojos era una clara muestra de su confusión. Aprovechó que ese acto dejó su mano libre para propinarle un puñetazo que casi le rompe la nariz y lo obligó a alejarse de ella, retrocediendo con los pantalones a medio bajar hasta de detenerse contra un árbol. Retiró la mano de su rostro y ella fue capaz de ver cómo contemplaba incrédulo la sangre en su mano.

Se acercó a gatas hacia él llena de cólera. Japón la miraba consternado. Tuvo la sensación de que sus propios ojos se volvían más rojos que nunca. Y sonreía como una desquiciada, _cómo él_. No porque tuviera en mente hacerle daño, _no más del necesario_, sino que estaba… realmente cabreada con el mundo. Y odiarlo a él no era otra cosa que darle al mundo otra satisfacción.

—Imbécil—dijo, aprovechando que él se había reclinado de cuclillas contra el árbol para sentarse sobre él y autopenetrarse con su miembro. Jadeó al recibirlo. Vio cómo él cerraba los ojos al sentirse en su interior y reclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás contra el árbol. Se posicionó mejor sobre él, rodeando sus piernas con las suyas, abusando de su equilibrio para apoyar su peso sobre él. Le tomó la cabeza entre los brazos, a la altura de sus prominentes pechos e hizo que hundiera su rostro en medio al abrazar su cabeza y presionar.

Vio en sus ojos una devoción enfermiza cuando la miró desde sus pechos. América no quería reírse, pero lo hizo. Comenzó a moverse sobre él cuando el dolor de tenerlo dentro fue cediendo. El deseo, la ira, la lujuria y el dolor eran más fuertes que su orgullo. Se apoyó con las manos en sus hombros desprovistos de la chaqueta y la camisa. No le gustó verlo más vestido que ella. Tomó ventaja de su excitación para deslizar las prendas por sus brazos mientras lo montaba como lo haría con un rebelde potro salvaje. Rió ante el pensamiento. Y por la idea de que al tener la espalda desnuda la fricción contra la corteza del árbol produciría yagas en su tierna carne. Una venganza maravillosa.

— ¿Te gusta ser domado por una americana, eh, Japón? —le dijo con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro. La expresión de su amante se contraía ante el dolor de la piel siendo magullada y el placer de hundirse en su interior, en su sexo femenino. A ella le encantaba cuando guardaba silencio y le tocaba los pechos como si fueran la fuente de su salvación a la cual se aferraba. _Ella quería ser su salvación_—. Idiota.

Aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos sobre él, dejándose llevar por el frenesí sexual que los había invadido. Estaba llorando. Peor aún, no sabía si lloraba porque le dolían aquellas embestidas que la hacían gritar y jadear de placer o porque había algo aún más profundo tras ese contacto.

No tenía sentido. Él quería matarla. Lo lógico sería que lo odiara como a su peor enemigo, que desconfiara hasta de su sombra. Pero había una parte de ella que desconocía y que lo entendía cómo nadie, que sufría con él y sentía su dolor casi como si fuera propio «_Olvídalo_—le decía su conciencia—: _no es más que un bastardo mal nacido_». Puede que tuviera razón, pero ¿cómo se lo hacía ver a su corazón? Quería desesperadamente ser su salvación…

El capturó sus labios antes de comenzar con los desesperados últimos movimientos antes de la liberación. Fue un contacto breve. Suave y tibio, pero que le había demostrado que tras toda esa oscuridad había una chispa de luz en la cual quería creer.

—Hágame desear ser mejor que esto, América-san. Hágame desear ser alguien digno. —La estrechó entre sus brazos momentos antes de que ella alcanzara el clímax con esas palabras. Sus uñas casi se entierran en la piel de sus brazos si él hubiera ejercido más presión sobre el agarre. Sintió sus embestidas más profundas y se cerró en torno a él envolviéndolo. Y luego, su liberación en su interior: la dulce calidez de su semiente yendo hacia su matriz.

Se apoyó en su hombro para respirar y le acarició el pelo. Su sudor mezclado con el suyo. Quiso estar unida a él por siempre, eternamente con él. En su vida antes había deseado eso con un hombre. Y él era simplemente… alguien del que no sabía qué pensar.

Sin quitar su miembro de su interior Japón la dejó recostada en el suelo con él encima. América palpó su espalda con los dedos y su conciencia le dolió al sentir la carne rasgada y ensangrentada en su tez enrojecida. Él se retiró de su interior y la contempló con una tristeza que le encogió el corazón. Así, Japón acarició sus cabellos para tranquilizarla hasta que su agitada respiración se fue regulando.

—No usamos protección. —Le dijo él, serio como un juez.

—No importa—suspiró—. Tomaré algo mañana y problema resuelto.

Él la vio con una seriedad mortal.

—Le prohíbo hacer eso. —Ella no se hubiera impresionado más si… bueno, en este punto cualquier cosa que viniera de él le sorprendía.

—No, bebé. Así no es como funciona esto—rió, ocultando con ese acto la tristeza que sentía—. Tú no me dices qué hacer. Y no tengo por qué obedecerte.

Él no dijo nada por unos segundos.

—Entonces…

—No creo que pueda tener hijos de todas formas. —Lo interrumpió antes de que las palabras se quedaran atoradas en su garganta al recordar ese detalle. Algo que las violaciones reiteradas a las que la sometieron en el pasado le habían dejado como recordatorio.

Japón acarició su mejilla. Su rostro como siempre era un misterio, pero esta vez ella vio un atisbe de dolor en sus ojos vacíos.

—Lo siento.

—No tanto como lo hago yo, cariño.

Él se alejó de su lado tras colocar su pantalón nuevamente en su lugar. Ella sintió miedo de que fuera a dejarla «_Por favor, Madre, que él no se aleje como los otros»._ La sola idea de que fuera eso lo que él estaba por hacer la llenó más de miedo que de cualquier otra cosa, más que alivio incluso. Si antes deseaba que se fuera ahora todo lo que quería era que se quedara su lado.

Japón buscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y para su alivio regresó a su lado. Su mano en forma de puño se mostró ante ella y al abrirlo, vio el collar que su espada había cortado de su cuello cuando comenzaron a pelear. Se alegró de recuperarlo luego de dar por hecho que no lo volvería a ver. Pero lo que sin duda llenó su corazón de dicha fue saber que él lo había conservado, que se había arriesgado a recogerlo cuando ella estaba determinada a dejarlo sin descendencia con su bate con pinchos.

—Gracias—le dijo, tomando la joya entre sus manos—. De verdad, muchas gracias.

Japón se inclinó ante ella.

—No es nada.

No tenía por qué seguir dudando. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le dio rápido beso en los labios antes de apoyarse en su hombro hasta casi llorar.

—Lo siento, América-san…

Sonrió con ironía al escucharlo. Lo único que le decía su voz era que lo que realmente sentía era no haberla tomado antes. Fuera de eso, él no iba a pedir perdón por nada más. No sentía que fuera necesario. Y ella solo podía obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería. Él jamás lo admitiría al mundo.

**FIN**


End file.
